


Little Brother

by Rio_storm



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_storm/pseuds/Rio_storm
Summary: Serving as a Captain for General Anakin Skywalker is one of the hardest jobs one can be assigned during the Clone Wars. But having three older, over protective brothers, is in even harder to deal with especially when they don't know about the risky assignment that their little brother was assigned to.'Oh boy, this is gonna be fun' Rex thought as he has to keep Ahsoka and Anakin from speaking about their latest mission or else he'll never hear the end of it. Rex just wants his older brothers to realize that he is not a cadet.While his brothers just want to keep him safe.





	Little Brother

CT-7567 aka Rex was pacing up and down his captain quarters for the past three hours trying to remain calm even though he was running out of time.

 

Rex was never a nervous person which is why he was made an ARC Trooper, one of the few clones who could handle risky assignments without panicking,  
but the thought of having to lie to his three older brothers to whom he was close with was indeed a daunting thought. 

 

It had been almost over two years since all four of them were placed on the same mission together and Rex was indeed excited to work alongside his older brothers but he  
was also tired of them treating him like a cadet who had just started training.

 

He wanted them to accept the fact that he was an ARC Trooper, a captain at that, therefore  
he could keep himself safe.

  
  
He appreciated their concern for his wellbeing, hell he often worried for them as well, but he never tried to stop them from returning to battle but rather he would watch  
their backs during the fights, someone had to.

 

The alarm clock next to his small bed made a small beep to indicate that another hour had passed since Rex returned to his room.

 

Rex sighed as he ran his hand over his short blonde hair; only another hour until they arrived.

 

He had asked his commanding officers not to bring up the mission in front of his brothers, they agreed not to, but Rex did not trust them especially since they had cheeky  
grins on their faces, they were up to something, but even if they did not tell his brothers Rex did not have a cover story as to why his hand was wrapped in a bandage. 

 

The blinking light from his comm-link broke his train of thought, "Captain Rex here" he stated as he answered it.

 

"Rex, the other Generals are landing in the hangar bay, please report to the bridge"

 

"Copy that General"

 

 _'Great, just great'_ Rex thought.

* * *

 

Not long after he arrived at the bridge the Jedi Generals: Master Unduli, Knight Secura and Master Kenobi entered with their assigned commander clones.

 

Commander Bly his third older brother came into view first, was wearing his usual armor that was painted yellow, Bly was the most understanding out of his three older  
brothers probably because he knew what it was like to treated like a baby. But he also worried the most because the two of them were extremely close on Kamino and were  
hardly placed on the same mission together.

 

Then he noticed his second older brother; Cody. Cody was the most chilled out of his brothers as he knew Rex could take care of himself; he had seen him do it all the  
time, however, he also knew that Rex was reckless when it came to his own safety so it was often Cody who followed protocol and almost babied him after missions.  

 

Finally his oldest brother entered the bridge; Commander Gree. He was not like his other brothers as Gree would lecture him after anything Rex did that was deemed 'dangerous' and would try to have Rex left behind on a ship. Gree tried to keep all his little brothers on a ship but mostly Rex as the others often didn't pull daring stunts  
or do improv plans during a mission.

 

Rex took a deep breath trying to calm himself as the briefing began which would buy him an extra thirty minutes.

* * *

 

The other Jedi Generals left to their personal rooms after the briefing ended leaving the clones alone until Ahsoka and Anakin decided to backtrack back to the four clone  
brothers.

 

"So Cody how was your last mission? I heard it was quite a challenge" Ahoska asked innocently which took the Clone Commander by surprise.

 

"It was hardly challenge delivering medical supplies Commander Tano" Cody replied monotonously.

 

Anakin smiled "That's good Cody and how about you Commanders Gree? Bly? it must have been a rough battle on Mandalore"

 

The two commanders in question looked at each other before Gree spoke up "I think you must be mistaken Sir, neither of us were on Mandalore".

 

General Skywalker scratched his head "Oh, you're right. That was us, sorry gentlemen it just gets hard to keep track of all the risky missions we have been on".

 

 _'Oh no'_ Rex thought and he now understood what they were planning; they weren't going to bring up their most recent mission but they were going to bring up their riskiest missions. ' _Somebody save me'_  Rex pleaded to himself.

 

Bly looked at his little brother who had yet to say anything "And which risky mission were you thinking of Sir?"

 

Ahsoka smiled "Probably the one where we boarded General Grevious's ship and almost died but luckily Rex was there to save us after I saved him from being decapitated  
or was it the time we jumped off the wall that we caused to explode while droids were shooting at us on Geonisis?" she cheekily asked her master. 

 

 _'God somebody shut them up!'_ Rex knew he was in deep sh**t with his brothers now.

 

"I'm not sure Snips but we better get back to training because knowing how we always end up in the most dangerous situations it most likely will happen again" Skywalkerspoke as he began to leave the bridge.

 

Rex tried to follow them but Gree held him by his shoulder keeping him in place "We need to talk Vod".

* * *

 

The four clones were sitting in Rex's room, without their helmets, as they were about to talk. Cody sighed as he crossed his arms "Rex'ika how many missions have you been on without telling us?"

 

Rex stood up defensively "Both you and Gree were on Geonisis with me".

 

Bly forced Rex to sit down "Rex'ikaad please just listen to us"

 

Rex lost it "No. I will not listen to you because you never listen to me ori vode, you never listen! I was made a ARC Trooper for a reason and a captain because I can handle situations and just in case you haven't noticed yet through your atinness but we are in a war therefore I will always be put in dangerous situations just like you! So why do you have to treat me like a cadet? Why can't you treat me like a jag? Why am I not strong enough for you? Tell me, Gedet'ye".

 

His three brothers were silent, none of them said a word but that spoke thousands for Rex, he then proceeded to leave the room until Gree took his hand "Rex'ika" and pulled him back, causing Rex to wince in pain.

 

Gree stopped and forced Rex to sit down as he took off the Captain's glove to reveal his hand wrapped neatly in white bandages that looked like they continued all the way up his arm.

 

Cody took Rex's injured hand to inspect it "Looks like a seriously deep cut. What happened vod?"

 

Bly sighed as Rex remained silent "Rex, gedet'ye, tell us who did this to you?" Bly moved over to his little brother and held his chin up so that the had to face his older brothers' gazes.

 

Rex closed his eyes at the memory "We were on a mission on Felucia and we were ambushed by droids and the General used the force to increase a grenades blast so that it would blow us away from the droids but when we landed we fell through trees on to some rocks which sliced my arm open." 

 

Gree placed his forehead against his youngest brother's to calm him down and stop him from shaking "It's okay Rex'ika, we're here and you're safe." Cody and Bly sat on either side of Rex and wrapped their arms around him. For the next ten minutes they sat there holding their baby brother.

 

Cody was the first to speak "Rex, we know that we have been a little over protective but we know that you are no longer a cadet and we are sorry that we made you feel that way making you unable to trust us to come to us when you have been injured".

 

Bly kissed Rex's temple " We were so proud of you when you became an ARC and even more when you became a captain, hell Gree nearly peed himself, we are still proud of you and we know that you can take care of yourself".

 

Gree stood up "But we do still worry for you after all it's our job to keep you safe and maybe we haven't really let you show us that you don't need your ori'vod looking out for you but when we were training on Kamino and you were hurt as a cadet, we...we vowed that we would never let that happen to you again".

 

Gree, Bly and Cody stood up and were about to leave Rex's room when he spoke up grabbing their attention.

"Thanks for understanding and you know I don't mind having my ori'vode looking out for me when I forget to myself".

The three older clones smiled lovingly at their little vod before Bly softly spoke "How about we all get some food?" 

 

* * *

 

Just like that the four brothers were in the mess hall eating together as brothers should and were enjoying their time together until Anakin and Ahsoka walked up to them.

 

Anakin placed his hands on the table "I don't think that I've told you about our mission to..."

 

Rex placed his head in his hands ' _Somebody please get them to shut up!"_  

 

* * *

 

Translations:

Vod - Brother

Ori Vod- Older brother

'ika- little brother/sister (usually a pet name for someone younger)

Ikaad - baby/little

gedet'ye - please

ati- stubborn

atinness- stubbornness 

jag- man


End file.
